The Apprentice of Hermes
by SadieAnnabethMellark
Summary: Every millennium, one child of Hermes must complete three tasks given out by Hermes himself at the age of 15. The child of which Hermes chooses has 48 hours to complete the tasks on their own without any help and arrive at a designated location to make sure their tasks are completed. The child picked shall be called, "The Apprentice of Hermes". Rated K just to be safe.


_**A/N: (So...Today I read 'Percy Jackson and the Staff of Hermes' out of the Demigod Dairies and this story just popped into my head. Why? No clue...it just did. At first I was going to use Travis or Conner or maybe even Chris, but as I was writing, I didn't think I could pull this off if I used one of them and be true to the characters' personalities'. So, I used some OCs instead. Hope you don't mind. Anyways...On with the show!)  
**__  
Every __millennium, one child of Hermes must complete three tasks given out by Lord Hermes himself at the age of 15. The child of which Hermes chooses has 48 hours to complete the tasks on their own without any help (from the gods, fellow demigods, satyrs, nature spirits, or monsters) __and ar__rive at a designated location to make sure their tasks are completed. The child picked shall be called, "The Apprentice of Hermes". Failure to complete these tasks may result in..._

* * *

Camp Half-Blood was finally peaceful. There weren't any giants or titan's trying to take over Olympus. Monster attacks near camp were starting to become more rare by the day. More campers were arriving than ever. Dionysus' sentence to camp was almost over and everybody, save his kids', were happy about his departure to Olympus in another year. Percy had purposed to Annabeth a few months ago after the second prophecy was complete, and they were busily planning their wedding for the end of September. Jason had rejoined the Roman camp and Piper had gone with him so they could see each other more often. Thalia had taken a break from the hunters to help Annabeth plan the wedding. Nico had decided to try and go on a little bit more...normal route and decided to attend a public high school in NYC and often visited camp for the weekend and on school holidays. Hazel and Frank had decided to help the satyrs help find demigods out in the real world and bring them back to camp. And Leo had rejoined the Hephaestus cabin and had also found himself a girlfriend from the Nyx cabin and their relationship was getting along great.

Everything was going great...until Hermes arrived.

It was a normal night at camp. Everybody was enjoying dinner at their designated tables and chatting lively with their siblings and some people were yelling across tables to talk to friends from other cabins. Chiron was watching the camp with a smile on his face and Mr. D. sat at the head table ignoring the entire camp while he studied the latest wine catalog he had received via Hermes Express last week. Everything was finally normal...until an iris message appeared right in front of the head table.  
"Make way for Lord Hermes!" a scratchy voice yelled over everybody, "5...4...3..." Everybody shut their eyes tight, "2...1!" Through their eyelids, the campers could see a flash of white light.  
"You can all open your eyes now." a deep voice told the camp. Everyone opened their eyes to see a salt and pepper curly hair man standing next to Chiron. As soon as the Hermes kids laid eyes on him they started to wave and yell 'Hellos' over each other to him. He waved back and then turned to Chiron.  
"Chiron." Hermes told him, "It's time for another challenge." Chiron sighed, but still nodded and turned to the campers before stomping his hoof. The campers quieted down and turned to look at him.  
He smiled a small smile and then spoke, "Campers. Lord Hermes has a message for the Hermes cabin." The Hermes kids stared up at the front of the room and waited for their father to speak.  
Hermes cleared his throat and then announced, "It is time for a Hermes challenge!" The Hermes kids started to talk quietly to each other while the camp groaned.  
"Hey. Hey. Quiet down." Hermes told the camp as waved his hands up and down in a hushing gesture. Everybody quieted once more and he continued, "This is no ordinary challenge. This challenge may only be completed by one of my children who is currently the age of 15. All of you who are 15 raise your hand." Three hands shot up from the Hermes table. Hermes smiled and gestured for the three of campers.

The campers, Two boys and one girl, came to the front and stood in front of Hermes. He smiled at them all and then spoke once more, "Let's see here..." he looked at the boy and the left. He had shaggy blonde hair, navy blue eyes, and a crooked smile that matched the crooked Hermes sense of humor. "Austin Page." Hermes said as he ruffled the boy's shaggy blonde hair. He moved onto the boy next to him who had curly brown hair, navy eyes, and the same crooked smile as Austin. "Seph O'Conall." Hermes said as he winked at his next son. Then he turned to look at the girl who was on his right. She had long curly brown hair that stopped at about her mid-back that was pulled back in a messy pony tail, ice blue eyes, and a Hermes like grin on her face. "Jessica Anderson." Hermes said as he pulled slightly on a piece of loose hair, "So you three are the only ones who currently qualify for the challenge." The three muttered 'yes' to their father. Hermes sighed and carefully pulled a small device out of his pocket.  
"A draw is in order Hermes." Mr. D muttered from where he sat still oblivious to the events currently going on.

* * *

After a few minutes Hermes finally held up the small device which everybody was soon found out was an iPhone. On the screen was what looked like a electronic game of LIFE with the big spinner waiting to be spun. On the wheel were 9 spaces instead of ten and where the numbers normally sat, where the names of the three kids.  
"Let me have a volunteer." Hermes called into the crowd of campers in the dinning pavilion. Several people raised their hand and Hermes searched the crowd before finally picking out a son of Aphrodite. He came skipping up to the front and Hermes held it out to him. He spun the wheel and handed it back to Hermes, before skipping back to his table. Hermes looked down at the phone and then with a smile announced, "The person who will take the challenge is..."

_**A/N: (And...Cliffhanger. I can't decide which one of the three to send. I plan on Austin being more like Travis or Conner, but more...I dunno...over the deep end? I have written about Seph before and he is more serious and tends to be more down to earth and humble, but he still has fun and can pull off some pretty good pranks. And I also tend to write about Jessica a lot. She is more of a mix between Seph and Austin. I think any would be good, but I just can't decide. What do you think? I am putting a poll on my profile if you want to vote as to who you think would be good in the story or you can leave your vote in your comments if you want. Well...thanks for reading the chapter and for your comments *wink* *wink*. Tell me what you think. Any suggestions I appreciate. Thanks. S.A.M.)**_


End file.
